Agente Sheldon Jeffrey Sands ¿agente de la CIA?
by Vacristel
Summary: My version about the film with a new personage and his next missions... without your eyes. Chapter 4 up! Soon chapter 5.
1. 1 Introduction: part 1 : who´s Marisa

The life of a blind called Sands  
  
1. Introduction: (part 1 : who is Marisa?)  
  
Sands was speaking for your "Motorolla" of last generation, a pot that was remaining without coverage every two for three. His plan was not developing as he was wishing and, still above, the utensil that was speaking started having interferences until, finally, it went out.  
  
- Shit! - he mumbled closing the mobile and guarding it in the pocket.  
  
Sands was a man of chestnut-colored hair and dark eyes, of average stature and similar good. He was appearing as member of a secret organization of elite; of what he was taking advantage to do what him was coming in desire. It was pleasing of walking along the houses of food of the whole Mexico asking for wood-louse pibil, (his favorite plate), mead and tequila. It was considered an unconcerned and difficult man of freak out, which was good at his work. He was of easy laugh, but also easy to annoy.  
  
A child with a bicycle crossed him in way and stopped it under the pretext of chewing gums selling him. Sands wasn´t interested in buying chewing gums precisely.  
  
"Please, gentleman ..." begged the child. "I ´ve six sisters, my mother is sick and I am orph..."  
  
"Yes, yes; all right." cut Sands. "Do you know what we are going to do?" he added while a bill was extracted "I´m going to give you this, don´t want your chewing gums, but to change you are going to return to be able stand me, that is to say, I don´t want to return to see you, understood?."  
  
He gave the bill to the baby, who observed it with eyes as plates.  
  
"Hundred dollars!" he exclaimed "thanks, gentleman!"  
  
Sands did a gesture with his hand as if he was separating an insect; he didn´t like the fllood of words, and wasn´t accustomed that the people were thanking him; for not speaking that the children were giving him allergy.  
  
"Yes, yes; now meet" he murmured while the child was going away contentment in his bicycle.  
  
"Marisa!" he shouted."Look what the gentleman has given me!"  
  
Sands threw a fleeting look behind and saw to whom the small one was going. What was going to be an ogle turned into an examination of every detail of the girl to whom the little child was going. She was a girl of long, smooth hair and chestnut-tree cut in caps; eyes of the same color that his hair, and soft skin. She was a bit low, but she had a worthy body of a goddess: a few beautiful curves neither very big nor very small were forming his slender body. Her clothes lightly exact were stopping little for the imagination, but the sufficient thing as to be puzzled. She was taking the hair middle-braided, with many fugitive locks to the air. Sands wasn´t throwing him any more than twenty years.  
  
The girl should have felt observed, since she raised the sight in his direction. Their looks crossed a few seconds, he challenging her and she supporting his eyes in touch with theirs.  
  
Sands smiled and winked an eye; she reddened and lowered the look. When she turned it to raising, Sands already was continuing his way.  
  
It wasn´t the first time that saw the girl. He remembered several times had seen her in a house of eaten that it he was frequenting, taking a drink or simply spending the moment.  
  
" So she´s called Marisa ... " - he thought. " Marvellous; already I´ve one more amusement ".  
  
Hi, people!; I´m spanish girl and, therefore, I am not very... well in the english language. I ask for patience on the part of the readers, but it´s difficult to me to translate from the Spanish the Englishman and I´m going to go little by little. Also I beg excuse me for the droves of donkeys that I could put, but, as charm, I´m not too skilful for this language. Bye!!!  
  
Postscript: I would like to read your opinions on my history. 


	2. 1 Introduction: Part 2: The oneeyed old ...

Hi!! I hope that you have liked Marisa's presentation in the previous chapter. I know that the first chapters are a bit bored since scarcely it changes of the scenes of the movie, but this one is the last chapter with few variations. From third Marisa will take part more, though she will have almost a secondary role until the 1º finishes part, that of the movie, then the following different parts will think up Sands's adventures ... he blind. Well, I don´t want to advance you any more; only I hope that you have patience with the first chapters and with my few written fluency. Wishing you to like she says goodbye... Vacri; " The lady of the lagoon ".  
  
I wanted to give them thanks to:  
  
Tamsin: Thank you very much for your review, colleague. It encouraged me very much. I was not thinking to continue writing, because I was thinking that my fic was not pleasing, but thanks to your review I encouraged to continue. I´m glad much of that you have liked it and I hope in deed that the rest is of your pleasure. A greeting!  
  
Also I wanted to give them thanks to those who left me reviews in my history in Spanish:  
  
Jade: My dear telepathic cousin; I don´t know that I would do without your reviews, I would have left my attempt it does very much. Look after yourself, friend.  
  
Intuitive: Yes ..., you feel problems with Sands, eh?. Your nick you is OK; yes that you are intuitive; already you will see if there are problems, already.... If you want, in Spanish already I go for the chapter 6, you can read the continuation there. Thank you very much for your reviews. A greeting for you also.  
  
Keira Depp: Hi! Thank you very much for your help with the alteration of the first chapter, and thank you also for your help with the second one, in deed, without your help like translator I don´t know that I would do.;). I wait that you continue liking the history; soon I will continue it in Spanish.  
  
1. Introduction: (Part 2: The one-eyed old man)  
  
He didn't like what the fuckmook in front of him was saying: what did he mean when he said he wasn't giving Sands the info he needed? He remained quiet, but it was difficult for him. That girl was there, drinking tequila... His hair stood on end everytime he noticed her beauty but the calmed attitude she kept when it came to his flirting just pissed him off. Other women would be in his arms by now. What did she expect from him? Flowers and a declaration of love? He was not one of those sissies who gave girls flowers and chocolate! He always got what he wanted... women knew what that was.  
  
Meanwhile she was minding her own business and the guy in front of Sands was still annoying him with his talk.  
  
"Sir, here's what you ordered... Oh!" the coffee that the waitress had brought spilled all over his left arm... the fake one.  
  
The waitress started a quick string of confusing excuses and explanations.  
  
"Relax", Sands told himself over and over while he was trying to convince the waitress to go away, then he warned her and finally almost yelled at her to go. Hell! The fake arm was going to fall off if she kept trying to dry his sleeve!  
  
"Sir, that must have hurt a lot!"  
  
"GO AWAY! I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOTH..."  
  
The fake arm had fallen off revealing the trick to the one-eyed informant.  
  
"Damn it!" he yelled. "You shouldn't have seen this." He mumbled madly. He shouted the guy in front of him and got up quickly. He gathered his things and shot the waitress in his way to the door. He looked back. The girl had gotten up of her chair and forgotten all about her tequila. She was looking at the man with a slightly distressed expression; she was touching her lips in a worried attitude. Great! If he couldn't impress her with that, he would impress her in another way! Sweet Lord! What the hell was he doing worrying about impressing some girl when he could have anyone he wanted?  
  
"Sands, you've lost your mind" he thought.  
  
*__ * * __ *  
  
A couple of hours later he was checking the one-eyed man's dead body for the info he needed. By the river's shore he started emptying every single pocket and looking in the corpse's clothes without result.  
  
"Let's see... where are you hiding my message?" he asked the dead man as if he would answer. He kneeled beside his head and, instintively, raised the patch from the man's left eye.  
  
He repressed a disgusted grimace when he saw the bloody hole and inside of it...  
  
"Couldn't you have hidden it anywhere else? What a pig! I wonder why didn't you shove it up your..." digressed Sands. "Let's see; gloves, gloves..." he looked in his own pockets and found a pair of latex gloves. He put them on and took the paper out of the viscose cavity.  
  
"This is sick..." Sands muttered. He opened up the paper and read it. "So it was true..." he looked at the dead man while mumbling: "What do I do with you? I know." He folded the paper again and started looking in the place he suggested before the man could have put the paper in, which was way more disgusting than the ocular cavity.  
  
After he was done, he threw the corpse into the river and let it take him away. He took off his gloves and went away.  
  
*__ * *__ * *__ * *__ * * __ * 


	3. 1 Introduction: Part 3: Marisa is puted...

1. Introduction: (Part 3: " Marisa is puted in action ").  
  
"Hey! Are you there?! You are ther ...? For Christ's sake!" He closed the mobile with anger and began to turn in the house of eaten.  
  
He was nervous. It was clear that he was nervous, for Christ's sake! Everything had gone away to the shit; it had begun as something enterteining. He had enjoyed all that of convincing to the mariachi in order that he was killing to the type that one that was going to finish with the president, Márquez, was thinking about remembering that he was named, and that Ramirez was killing to another type. All that of the Coup d'état and all the complications that it bears had entertained Sands ... till now. He should have worried before, now it was going away quite of him hands, and he hated to lose the control over the things.  
  
"For Christ's sake; I begin to freak out me!" he said exasperated. He sighed, sat down and one spent the hands for the face and the hair, trying to take the edginess from him. He began to play with the food. Marisa was looking with an enterteining smile, which was irritating moreover Sands. Suddenly he wrinkled the frown; was it possible that this girl knew something? What did she belonged to the cartel?. They´re coinciding too much.  
  
He couldn´t continue with his thoughts because a woman sat down in the chair in front of him. What was that woman making there?  
  
" I bet that already you were thinking that we aren´t going to caught you." she said. He looked her at length. He was going to answer when he felt a prick in the neck and an instant later hovered the darkness on him.  
  
* __ * *__ * * __ *  
  
Marisa had seen everything. She observed with a knot in the stomach how they him were injecting something into the neck to Sands and this one was remaining slept. The woman, who was dressed in black, did a gesture of head to the gorilla that was behind Sands, put of peeped and she went out of the house of eaten. Other one seized the slept one anyhow and one took it after her.  
  
Marisa doubted a moment if to follow them or not. She had investigated about the man, now he unconscious, that was frequenting the place and had verified some things: his name, his favorite menu, which he was in the habit of frequenting with rare guys and other things that they would scandalize to her mother. For not speaking that herself, personally, had seen him to kill more than one person. He was, undoubtedly someone, a dangerous man ... and a magnet for someone with a life so bored like of her. Besides an attraction of emotions, also there was a physical attraction.  
  
She weren´t thought two times: she left a few coins in order that the waitress was charging from herself the drink and shewent out out.  
  
She walked discreet along the sidewalk, trying not to call the attention and she saw as they were putting Sands in the porter of a car. They started and went away. In all that they doubled the corner, Marisa began to run where they had gone away and followed the car during a good span. When she believed that she had lost of sight the car, she saw it parked in a side of the street. She managed to see how, he is quiet down, they were putting the man in a portal. Still he was slept.She got into another portal on the corner of the street where she was to waiting. After two hours and a half of wait, on not having seen sign of movement in the building that was monitoring, Marisa went away to her house. Tomorrow in the first hour she would return.  
  
* __ * * __ * * __ *  
  
Sands woke up with a strong headache and a troublesome buzz in his ears. His sight was catching on a bit up to distinguishing the place in the one that was situated: a small and dark room with a weak light. He was in a stretcher surrounded with a few not friendly guys.  
  
" What such siesta, Sands?" a nasty character said with sarcasm with familiar voice that Sands couldn´t distinguish well; only he was sure that the guy performed the ugliest thing. "You supposed that you were going away to going out with yours, as always, truth?"  
  
" I you warn it," Sands hurried feeling that the panic was invading it of being in such a precarious situation, " if you kill me you will have the whole damned marine behind you." And he added. " I´m a member of an organ..."  
  
" Yes, yes, calm, Sands... Don´t become nervous; we don´t want to kill him ... only we think that you have seen too much."  
  
" And we believe that you shouldn´t see anything more." added another man, companion of the first one.  
  
He knew to these guys, it was more nervous what was putting now that was recognizing them: they were those who were going to kill the president and to provoke the coup d'état. The cartel.  
  
" Do you see something nice?" said the woman who had distracted it in the house of eaten, him insinuating. Also he knew her, already he had recognized her in the house of eaten, was making be call Ajadrez. Her question made it lightly messed up; but immediately he followed the game.  
  
" Yes. I see a woman." he said with a lewd smile.  
  
" I´m glad; because it will be the last thing that you see."  
  
A man approached the stretcher with a needle in a hand and making work a kind of small sharp-pointed drill in other one. The mocking smile resigned of Sands's face giving place to a serious face and, seemingly, impassively.  
  
* __ * * __ * * __ * * __ * * __ *  
  
Well, I would like fnow your opinion, I would like read yor reviews. I hope that you like this story. Goodbye! 


	4. 1 Introduction: Chapter 4: Darío

1. Introduction: (Chapter 4: Darío)  
  
The next morning Sands wen out with his sunglasses on. They did not show his now empty basins, where his eyes should have been. Long streams of coagulated blood travelled down his cheek.  
  
He threw his hands towards ahead and to the sides, trying to feel something. After giving a stumble, he managed to have the wall and to be orientated along the sidewalk.  
  
He hasn´t even walked 10 steps when he heard a voice he knew too well.  
  
"We meet again gentleman" greeted the child "Do you wish chewing gums?"  
  
"No!, I want say ... come!. Come here child." he said taking him for his arm. "I need your help; I need you to be my eyes for today."  
  
The child looked at him surprised. Immediately Sands began to explain.  
  
"Yes ..., you see ..., I´m not very well today ..., it is possible that today is not my luky one. I need that you help me to come up to the center of the city." he extracted a bill of the pocket. "I´ll give you this if you help me to come to the center."  
  
"Gentleman ..., it´s only a dollar." the baby said almost laughing.  
  
"Ehr ..., yes ...; you take: much." The little child took the money amazed; but the man took him of his arm and had to begin to walk.  
  
"Does follow us someone?" he asked the baby awhile later.  
  
The child looked behind and said to him in a sigh: "There is a man behind us."  
  
Sands extracted a small and silver pistol and showed it him.  
  
"Do you know what is this?"  
  
"Sí." the child whispered. (A/n: transladation: sí = yes)  
  
"Have you used someone us this at some time?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Well: since you never do it, because it´s worst!" he did a pause and delivered the gun to child. "But now you are going to aim at this man of there behind and are going to shoot. Will you be able to do it?"  
  
The child alternated his look between Sands, the pistol and the man, doubtfully, and enclosed he did a threat of aiming to man; but finally he lowered the head and said with a thread of voice: - I cannot do it, gentleman.  
  
Sands sighed, took the pistol and guarded it, while he was clapping to the child in the shoulder as sample of support.  
  
- All right; don´t worry boy, nothing happens.  
  
He walked a few steps more and, suddenly, he extracted the gun, pushed the child towards the wall and shot where he believed that the man was. He was mistaken it; and the man who was following them answered to the shot with the his one. Sands avoided it to hard sorrow, due to the fact that he had foreseen it and had begun to the soil, protecting the child with his body. The boy was lying onto his back, under Sands, which was lying face down trying to point at some side in concretly.  
  
- Right or left side? - he asked the small one. This one looked where that man was.  
  
"Derecha." said. Sands pointed forward at the right and shot. A shout of a women frightened was hearded. (A/n: Transladation: Derecha = right)  
  
"Ajem ... were you referring to YOUR right or to MY right?" Sands asked.  
  
"A mi derecha" the child said, entertained. (A/n: Transladation: A mi derecha = I referied to my right)  
  
Sands articulated a "ups" with his lips.  
  
The other man returned to shoot at them being mistaken. Sands shot where he had heard the shot and hurt the man in the leg. This one shouted of pain what gave the opportunity to Sands to verify the position of his enemy. His shot gave him in him face, killing him to the instant.  
  
"Come on, boy." Sands said, getting up. The child approached the man died in the soil and he extracted his weapon. He approached Sands and one gave them. "Good boy." he said cathing the weapon."Let´s go."  
  
"Darío!" a feminine voice exclaimed.  
  
Marisa was approaching running to the place where it had happened.  
  
The boy began to become detached from Sands to go together with her.  
  
"Where are you going, boy? Are you going to leave me only?"  
  
"She is my sister ... and she is calling me."  
  
Sands had desire of answering him that he should send his sister to the shit but, on the other hand, he sighed with resignation.  
  
"Leave me to speak with she." he said.  
  
The little child directed Sands up to her.  
  
"Hola, Marisa." he greeted shyly. "This gentleman needed my help ..." he began to explain.  
  
(N/A: Transl.( Hola, Marisa = Hi, Marisa)  
  
"Close your mouth, Darío. They might have killed you! For not saying that your ... "friend" almost puts a bullet between eyebrow and eyebrow ! Is he blind or what?"  
  
Sands took her of an arm, furious.  
  
"Exactly." whispered with violence. He approached her and raised a bit the glasses, the sufficient thing in order that only she saw the empty basins of his eyes. Marisa swallowed in dry, suppressing the nauseas and gave up the air that she was suppressing little by little. Sands lowered his dark glasses exceed his eyes.  
  
"Sorry." she whispered. Sands noded slowly.  
  
"Leave me to guess... Marisa." he investigated. "You are the girl who is in the house of eaten that I frequent always, aren´t you?. The girl that I saw the last time that I crossed with the baby, truth?."  
  
"Ajá."  
  
"What does come to mean it?" he asked with a slight forced smile.  
  
"It´s come to mean... that yeah." she said smiling also. Immediately she make a wry face. "I´m sorry; but I´m afraid that you will have to look for help in another place, I don´t allow that my brother should run risk. Let´s go, Darío!" she called while she was getting away from Sands's hand. This one gave up her during a second but, forthwith, he extended his arms and surprised Marisa, who had given herself the return, throwing an arm about her neck and other arm surrounding the figure; retaining it thereby against himself.  
  
"You do go anyaway, pretty." he said to her. He extracted the hand of the neck, but to the second one, his hand had returned together his small pistol to her temple. "You decide: you allow that the baby should come voluntarily; or I you irritate the brains, use the child and then I kill him." She looked at him obliquely.  
  
"You wouldn´t be able of killing him."  
  
"You try me and you will see of what I am able."  
  
Marisa pressed her teeth.  
  
"All right!" she said with anger.  
  
"This way I like, pretty." he said guarding the gun but retaining Marisa to his side for her waist.  
  
"You remove your hand of my waist, I don`t go away."  
  
"I prefer leaving it as it is. Boy!. Come here: this way I like.Take me up to the center."  
  
They took a taxi that was taking them to their destiny.  
  
* __ * * __ * * __ * * __ * * __ *  
  
Hi, people!:  
  
Well, I´ve decided to update the chapter 4 for the reviews, it is helping a lot yo continue my story. I hope update the five chapter soon, as Chritsmas´s present ;P; hehehe. Well, I begin my Chitsmas vacations today and I hope update more chapters being useful my... yes, vacations! Merry Chitsmas to youuuu and happy new year 2004!!!!!! I wish that Saint Claus give you more presents. And, you know, if you drink, don´t drive.  
  
Silent night, only night.... Hehehehe  
  
Nos vemos:  
  
¡Hasta pronto! Goodbye! ¡Ciao! ¡Arrivedertti! ¡Adiós! ¡Adeus! ¡ Allohan! ¡Au revoir! Etc... (Bilingual demostration of regards, hehehe! ;) ) 


End file.
